With the development of electronic technology, a wide range of electronic products has emerged, especially consumer electronic devices, such as tablet PCs, large-size tablet PCs, smart phones, laptops, and so on.
To facilitate the use of electronic devices, such devices are always provided with a display unit, on which an operate-control region is displayed on the display unit, such as a desktop. A user can use the electronic device through an operation object on the operate-control region, for example the user creates a plurality of shortcuts on the desktop and clicks on the shortcuts to open a music player, browse pictures and so on. Further, the electronic device is usually connected with another electronic device. After connection, a navigation menu of the other electronic device will be displayed on the display unit and files on the other electronic device can be viewed or operated by clicking on the navigation menu.
In the prior art, the navigation menu of the other electronic device is usually displayed at a fixed display position on the display unit of the electronic device, e.g. the upper right corner of the display unit; or, when the electronic device is connected with a plurality of other electronic devices, navigation menus of the plurality of other electronic devices are all displayed at a fixed position, and differentiating the respective other electronic devices relies entirely on names of the navigation menus.
However, if the navigation menu is displayed at a fixed position, it will be quite inconvenient for the user to use a large-size electronic device. For example, if the user connects his/her own mobile phone with the large-size electronic device in the lower left corner, but the navigation menu appears in the upper right corner, then the user will need to move to a position in the upper right corner to operate. Further, the large-size electronic device is usually in a multi-user use environment, so when multiple users connect their mobile phones to the large-size electronic device, it is difficult to distinguish the multiple navigation menus. This is apt to cause misoperation, such as a user A operating mistakenly on files on the mobile phone of a user B. Accordingly, in the prior art, there is a technical problem that the position of the navigation menu is fixed inherently by the electronic device, which causes inconvenience to user operation.